A Tale of Two Bunnies
by MirrorDede
Summary: What might Alice and Reim do together when no one else is around? First chapter is PG-13, and the rest is …not. Hence, M-rating. This was a kink meme challenge to see if anyone could pull off Alice x Reim.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Bunnies**

**Summary:** What might Alice and Reim do together when no one else is around? First chapter is PG-13, and the rest is …not. Hence, M-rating. This was a kink meme challenge to see if anyone could pull off Alice x Reim.

**Words:** 2760

**Writer's Note:** Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing!

(1)

Reim was sitting in his office at Pandora, filling out incident reports involving chains and illegal contractors. This sort of work always aggravated him, and if he had been the sort of man to drink large quantities of wine to lessen his misery, he would have. In this state, Reim was like a snake - coiled and ready to spring at any sign of danger. But unlike a snake, he would never attack anyone but simply pump the venom of his nervous tension back into himself, feeding his own paranoia.

Alice was wandering through Pandora headquarters looking for someone to hang out with, since Oz and Gil had gone off somewhere together, and she hated being alone. Being alone often meant nightmares and being haunted and taunted by the Will of Abyss, and that was a fate she preferred to avoid whenever possible. She heard someone crumpling up a piece of paper in one of the offices and ducked her head through the half-open door to see what was going on.

_There's that glasses guy_, she thought, and sauntered through the door. Reim saw her out of the corner of his eye, gasped and flew back in his seat in surprise.

Alice wrinkled her brow.

"You sure are wound up tight," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Got something there ya don't want me to see?" She walked over to his desk and looked over his shoulder.

Reim started to gather his papers protectively and then realized there was nothing confidential there, so he placed them back down on the desk. He removed his glasses and started cleaning them with a hanky – a nervous habit he'd never quite been able to break.

"Miss Alice, I'm sorry, but you surprised me," he said, trying to smile.

"Didja think I was going to _attack_ you or something?" She flopped down in an easy chair and put her legs up over the arm of it.

Reim thought briefly of the huge black scythe-wielding rabbit that Alice was capable of transforming into, and lied through his teeth.

"Oh no! Not at all!" He smiled and wiped away a nervous drop of sweat.

"You should be grateful I've decided to grace your office with my presence!" Alice almost yelled, with a sneer on her face. "Hrrumph."

"Y-yes, thank you, Miss Alice." He put his glasses back on and tried to go back to his work, but had a hard time concentrating with the pretty young girl sprawled out on his easy chair, kicking her legs up and down in a fidgety manner.

_Why can't she wear a long dress like a proper young lady_? he thought. His concentration lost again, he crumpled up another piece of paper and pitched it in the garbage.

Alice looked over at the man she'd deigned to visit – he was leaning forward in his chair, hunched over his papers, pressing his lips together with quiet frustration - and her heart found room for a sliver of pity. She stood up and walked over to him purposefully, then leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek.

Reim felt the kiss and jumped in his seat a little, then touched his cheek with his fingertips. Flustered, he looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips. _She looks so calm and confident…as if what she just did was the most normal thing in the world_.

"Sharon told me that I'm supposed to just use my lips, and not bite people. So was that okay?"

"W-why?" stammered the man, "Why did you kiss me?"

"That was supposed to make you feel better. Since obviously you're really stressed out about something." She scowled. "So I was being nice! Trying to help!" _My kiss didn't make him feel better. What's up with this guy?_

"Um…thanks?" Reim said, uncertainty and confusion clouding his face.

Alice's scowl softened. _He's really stressed out. I hate being around stressed out people. I need to make him feel better so I can be happy._

"Since I'm in a magnanimous mood, how about if I rub your shoulders while you work?" Alice didn't wait for approval. She put her hands on the man's shoulders and started massaging. "This should help you calm down."

Reim tried to catch his halting breath and relax, but seeing as how he was not used to having a young lady – or anyone for that matter – press against his body this way, he found the massage did nothing to alleviate his tension.

"I'm tired of standing up," grumbled Alice, after a few moments, "and my thumbs hurt from doing this." She stopped and then dragged a chair over behind Reim's and sat down on it. She slipped off her boots, put her bare feet between the broad slats of the chair and started pushing against his back.

"Is that okay?" she asked. " 'Cos this is easier on me."

Knowing it was 'just' feet made the massage easier for Reim to deal with somehow. Perhaps it was because it seemed less intimate, or because he knew she couldn't see over his shoulder. Whatever it was, the rhythmic pressure of her feet was actually kind of a pleasant and calming sensation for him. Still, he had to remind himself not to turn around lest he catch a glimpse up her short skirt. Focusing on the work in front of him, he took a deep breath and finished up what he needed to do in fairly short order.

Daring to turn around, his eyes a lit upon young Alice, fast asleep in the chair behind him. Reim smiled and gently grasped her ankles as he stood up. He turned his chair around and placed her feet on it, then covered her with a blanket. For a few minutes he just looked at her sleeping face: long eyelashes, lips gently parted, smooth cheeks…and his mind began to wander, thinking of other young ladies he had known. There hadn't been many. In fact, he'd barely even gotten beyond the kissing stage with any of them. _Maybe she could be… _he didn't dare finish the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

When Alice awoke, she found herself in bed. _How did I get here? I thought I was with glasses guy?_ She got up and went into the bathroom to do her morning routine, even though she wasn't exactly sure what time of day it was. The sun was up, but just barely, and as she brushed her hair, she looked out the window. _Must be really early morning…I'll bet everyone else is asleep._ She took an apple from her dresser and took a bite, then walked down the hall to see if anyone else was around.

Curiosity drove her back to Reim's office and she found him asleep on the couch with a book resting on his chest. For a moment, she just looked him over from head to toe: his glasses askew on his face, the trace of stubble on his chin, his jacket unbuttoned, and his stockinged feet pointing inward just so. Then her eyes a lit on a bulge between his legs, just below his belt. She cocked her head to the side and wondered what it might be. A stash of candies, perhaps, that had shifted in his pocket?

She reached carefully into one pocket, and then the other, taking care to not wake him. To her surprise, both pockets were empty, but the protrusion was larger than ever. Placing her hand on top of it, she curled her fingers around the mysterious lump and squeezed gently, and then her grasping hand travelled from one end of it to another. _It's sort of a tube_, she marveled. _Almost like a snake_. Reim stirred in his sleep and exhaled a shuddering breath.

For her part, Alice was noticing some strange sensations between her own legs. Feeling a bit warm, she removed her coat and dropped it on the floor, then set about the task of undoing Reim's trousers_. I just have to see what is in there_, she thought. Her hands trembled with excitement as she undid the buttons on the man's trousers, and then she gasped in surprise when she saw the glorious length of it poking out from a hole in his drawers_. It's got skin on it! Could it be attached to him? _She grasped it gently and tugged upward on it, to see if it would come off his body, but it would not. Reim's lips parted and some cute noises escaped his lips, but his eyes remained closed.

Alice felt wetness between her legs and an overwhelming urge to connect her body with this strange protrusion. Acting on instinct, she climbed on top of Reim and pressed her labia against his erection, then slid up and down on it till the shaft was wet. Reim moaned and raised his hands to his head. The book fell off his chest and clattered to the floor. His eyes flew open and he saw the lovely girl, grinding her hips against him with a blissed-out expression on her face. He felt the wetness of her, and the pressure of her hands pulling his erection upward, then the sensation of being enveloped by her body.

"Miss Alice!" he exclaimed. "W-what are you doing?"

Alice opened her eyes and looked at the man's flustered face.

"Oh. You're awake," she said, twisting her hips in small circles, getting used to the sensation of having someone inside her.

Still on his back on the sofa, Reim tried to look around the room to see if anyone else was about, and prayed that Break wasn't hiding in the furniture anywhere.

"Mm, this feels fantastic..." she said, pumping up and down on him.

"I-I don't think this is appropriate, M-Miss Alice…" He tried to protest, but she wasn't listening. And the feeling of her body surrounding him was slowly overwhelming all the logical parts of his mind.

She rested her hands on his chest and continued to squirm around on top of him for several minutes, growing more breathless by the moment.

"It's so hot in here," she said, unbuttoning her shirt and casting it off.

Reim blushed and tried not to look at her breasts as they jiggled in front of him. He took off his glasses and tossed them aside, so the vision of her loveliness might be reduced somewhat. Because at the rate things were going he was going to blow a load inside her, and the idea of possibly impregnating a chain rather horrified him. Still, her panting and moaning was exciting him in ways he never imagined possible, and when she finally came – with a great cry and a surge of wetness – he ached with trying to hold back.

Alice soon realized that the peak of the fun was over for her, and when she noticed she wasn't getting as much enjoyment from the man's body as before, she slid off him and collapsed back on the other side of the sofa. Reim's erection quivered as he hastily covered her with her jacket. Leaving her to rest, he went into the shower and turned on the cold water.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

For several minutes he showered. His erection subsided with the help of the cold water, but his agitation remained, lingering in the back of his mind. As he washed, the soap felt exceptionally smooth and soft and he began to contemplate a bit of self-pleasuring. He turned the water level up to warm, and just as he began to work himself up to a new level of excitement, he heard the door open. Startled, he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain to see Alice – stark naked and sitting on the toilet. _Truly, I am surrounded by people who have no shame,_ thought Reim, averting his eyes. Then his eyes fell on his soapy erection and he chastised himself for his own shameless behavior.

"Hey," said Alice, flushing the toilet. "I need a shower, too. I'm all sticky." She pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped into the stream of water. Reim blushed furiously and tried to hide his arousal behind a washcloth.

"Wow, you really know how to work up a lather," she said, admiring the vast quantity of soap bubbles glistening on his naked body. "Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, um…" Reim stuttered, trying to remember if he'd _ever_ been stark naked in front of anyone since he was a child.

"Come on, soap me up!" Alice stood there, naked and wet, just inches from Reim.

He nervously rubbed the soap into a frenzy of lather in his hands, then tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he slid them down her arms, then back up again. Alice looked blissfully content and pampered as he rubbed his hands down her sides, across her stomach and up the center of her chest to her collarbone, trying his best to avoid her breasts.

"Come on!" Alice protested. "Do those lumps on my chest, too!"

"Oh, eh…right!" Reim felt his breath catch in his throat, and gathered more lather from the bar of soap, which was rapidly dwindling to a thin sliver from all his rubbing. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her breasts and just froze, afraid of the consequences of actually fondling them. Alice grabbed his wrists and started trying to move his hands around on her.

"Come on! Wash me!"

He took a deep breath and quickly moved his hands around in circles over her breasts, then felt her nipples start to grow hard under his touch and the head of his erection press against her stomach. _I'm going to pass out if I keep doing this_, he thought. So he moved his hands downward on her body, and worked over her legs, feet, and back in short order, while wondering if he was going to have to go through this whole day feeling insanely randy or if he was going to get an opportunity to relieve the aching he felt in his balls.

"All done!" he said, hoping she might quickly rinse off and then leave him in peace. _There's no way she'd help me with this, I'm sure,_ Reim said, looking sadly at his erection. Alice stood under the stream of water and the soap bubbles slowly slid off her body and down the drain. The stunning sight of her naked, wet body brought the man to a state of desperate agitation.

"It's really cool how that snake is attached to you," Alice said, waking Reim from his reverie.

"E-Excuse me?" he said, distracted and confused.

She pointed between his legs.

"That. It's neat how it grows bigger and stuff."

"Oh yes!" Reim blushed. "I-It does all sorts of interesting tricks."

"Really?"

"R-Really." Shivering, he stepped back under the stream of warm water. "W-Would you like to see?" He wouldn't normally have been so bold, but his level of arousal was too intense for sensible reason.

"Yeah, go ahead and show me." She crossed her arms in front of her and watched him start stroking it, up and down, around the head...but he'd never had anyone watch him masturbate before, and the self-consciousness he felt was getting the better of him. Just as he was about to give up in frustration, Alice said,

"Can I try that?"

She grasped his firm length in her hand and tried to emulate his movements. He leaned back against the shower wall and felt her hand sliding up and down his shaft. He pressed his lips together and winced, then grew self-conscious of his facial expression and half covered his face with his hand.

"Harder! Squeeze harder!" he said, gasping.

She did as instructed, curious what was going to happen. Her answer came quickly in the form of a glob of white stuff that shot from Reim right onto her cheek. She watched with fascination as additional white globs surged out and dribbled down the side of the shaft onto her hand. Naturally, she tasted it. _Weird flavor,_ she thought.

"That was neat," she said, licking her hand.

Reim slid down the shower wall and sat down on the wet floor, trying to catch his breath. The water splattered across his face and into his open mouth, but he was beyond caring.

"Say, I don't even know your name, glasses guy."

"Reim," he panted. "Reim Lunettes."

"Hmmph. You're kinda useful…" She washed up and stepped out of the shower. "If I ever need a new manservant, I might just consider you."

**END**


End file.
